


I am nothing, you are wind and devil and God.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time is what you'll always remember, for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am nothing, you are wind and devil and God.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. This piece is definitely not for the religious in the crowd. …Then again, given the fact that you probably clicked here because you want the gay porn, you won’t really be bothered by this. But I could be wrong, right?
> 
> On another note, the title for this piece was taken from the 31 Days theme for March 5, 2007.

They had taken refuge in the church after the skirmish, when their contingent was in full retreat from a large group of Gears: given the fact that they had barely made it out alive between the two of them, they could not be certain of what had become of their comrades. It was there, sometime after they had barricaded themselves in and Sol had tended to both their injuries that Ky very completely and quietly broke down. How things had progressed from one point to the next, however, the young knight could not remember.

 

“Sol—“ Ky cut off with a gasp as the older knight kissed his neck, replacing the chill of the ruined church with the heat of his body. They were tangled together on the pile that their bloodstained undergarments made: their swords remained close by, shining in the light of their bonfire. Ky could see himself in the reflection of the blades, pinned between the church floor and Sol’s weight. Sol noticed him looking, and reached out with one free hand to caress his cheek and draw his attention away from it.

 

“Are you bothered by this?”

 

“I-I…”

 

“You ought to think about yourself for once. I’ve known about how you’ve felt for me for a long time now,” Sol continued in a low, almost contemplative voice. He reached down with his other hand, touching a place that made Ky blush even harder. “You were painfully obvious about it.” He only laughed when Ky glared at him, and effectively reminded the young knight about what really mattered by wrapping his hand around the other’s cock.

 

The shame took a backseat to the white heat and blankness of pleasure as Sol leaned in even closer to kiss him with tongue and stroke him off, moving just slow enough to torment him but steady enough to keep the pace. Ky tried to fight back once, but Sol merely grabbed his wrists and lifted them far above his head, holding them away with a single hand. From there on he kept kissing and stroking, breaking down Ky’s resistance layer by layer until the blond man was begging for more.

 

When they fucked it was almost painful enough to undo Ky, and the thought of the violation drove him tears even as he climaxed. He must have slept afterward, for when he opened his eyes there was sunlight streaming through the windows and Sol was at the door, fully dressed, scanning the horizon. They returned to headquarters in silence, and when Sol came to his room later that night, Ky found himself letting the older knight inside in spite of himself. It wasn’t long before Sol suddenly became the only thing Ky thought about, beyond duties and beyond the love he had for his God.

 

Sol abandoned the order during a lightning storm, disappearing with the Fuenken at hand. Ky gave himself but one night to mourn for the loss before he stepped out to lead his men and promise to kill the deserter with his own two hands. The tears he had cried in Sol’s embrace would be the last he would ever shed.


End file.
